Ulevar
Ulevar is the god of commerce and trade. Many also focus on his role as the patron of brewing and alchemy. After contact was made with other races, Ulevar's influence spread as quickly as the taverns could be built. Many a tavern keeper will offer a mug of their finest to Ulevar at his annual celebration to earn his favor for the coming year. Names *Yunkara among the Petrosi *Ulevar among the Berkeron Dogma Those who follow Ulevar tend to be frugal, efficient people, prioritizing profit and maximizing their bottom line. The chief tenets of those who follow Ulevar often express this frugality as a virtue, as they believe being loose with funds is ruinous to both themselves and those around them. That is not to say that charity is unheard of. Quite the opposite; Followers of Ulevar are among the biggest donors to charitable causes, as charity is considered a matter of investment, and therefore a virtue... when it appears as though it is efficient and would be well-spent. Said Charity isn't often extended when they believe no real significance would come from it, or if they believe it would be ill-spent. Trade is considered a form of worship to those who follow Ulevar, and artisans are given special reverence in the ideals of Ulevar, as they are the source of goods and services that make commerce and trade possible. Most followers of Ulevar aspire to be artisans themselves, if not merchants who barter for goods of Artisans. Followers of Ulevar are extremely unlikely to take or purchase anything for a bad deal, regardless of the circumstances, and they are even less likely to sell an item or service below a profit margin of at least half. This is because they believe in the value of their services and the values that their deity has set for them. Many people throughout the world have an image of Ulevar and his followers as being particularly obstinate, because of this tendency. Sacred Items *'Holy Symbol':Ulevar's holy symbol is that of a bronze mug *'Metal':Bronze *'Season':Winter *'Colors': *'Animal':Boar / Hogs Followers All of Ulevar's clergy respect art, liberty, nature and culture, promote betterment of oneself Many of these followers work in various creative arts. They are intolerant of evil, especially undead and inaction that causes evil to prosper. Most ceremonies of the Ulevari (followers of Ulevar) are held at dusk and actions and contracts agreed to at dusk are said to be blessed by him. Funerals, among his followers, are held at dusk, and followed by a wake that lasts until dawn. Many followers have set themselves up as a tavern-keeper of some kind and will often display his holy symbol, a tankard, hanging from the front of their Inn to proclaim that their shop is open to all who bring joy with them when they cross the threshold. One of the more infamous tavern-temples to Ulevar is in the city of Bel Common on the western edge of the Sentinel Sea. The tavern (Temple) is called simply "Ully's". Temples Holidays & Rituals Holiday/Ulevar Relationships 'Arn' 'Gorm' The followers of Ulevar are similar to that of the Gormundi, the followers of Gorm in that they prize industry. However, the Gormundi venerate their god through the creation of items - the Ulevari do so by trading what has been created. A follower of Gorm will work tirelessly to create an item of unmatched craftsmenship with rare and exotic materials. This pleases Gorm. A follower of Ulevar would take that same item and trade something for it (rather than just marvel at its creation). 'Henna' Henna , as the goddess of luck, travel and trickery is often at odds with Ulevar. Where as Ulevar wants to trade things back and forth to gain profit, wealth and power, Henna just wants to steal it. It's the challenge of the theft which she likes not necessarily the profit gained from selling what was stolen. A follower of Henna would take months to find a way to break into a vault to steal a rare and precious gem. Such an item is begging to be stolen in her opinion and she will encourage her followers to use every resource at their disposal to get in, get the gem and get out without getting caught. Once they have the gem, to a Hennite , there is no more value to it. They could sell it, give it away or just toss in a river for all she cares. Poverty or wealth isn't a concern to Henna - getting caught or failing to challenge one's self is. Imagery Ulevar is a very happy God. His followers believe that knowledge, power, wealth and treasures are nothing if you don't have friends to share them with the bounty of your good fortune. He favors those who dispel the undead and blesses those who plant new life. Ulevar is also the god called upon to bless kitchens where brewing (cooking) is done. Category:Gnome God Category:Good God Category:Chaotic God Category:Lesser God Category:Deity/Minor Category:Chaotic Good God